Not Enough Brain Bleach on Terra
by Jade Cat
Summary: Fanfiction of a fanfiction. Based on Power Rangers Nexus by Stellar Raven. One of Jareth's spells goes horribly awry. Warning, involves a m/m/m situation brought on by a magical spell!


As he found himself sandwiched sweatily (if not a bit stickily) between his best friend of at least a billion years and his te

Not Enough Brain Bleach on Terra

As he found himself sandwiched sweatily (if not a bit stickily) between his best friend of at least a billion years and his teammate-turned-magic teacher as his twin sister looked on with an expression that clearly said "I'm going to be scarred for life," Jareth Valentine took a moment to consider how this situation had come to be.

-

When the offer had been made by Ornyk to give the haphazard magic-user some much-needed lessons, he gratefully accepted. It was only a matter of time before one of his friends ended up dead or (worse yet) turned to pudding from a spell-gone-wrong. So the lessons begun.

It was at one of these early lessons that it all went wrong. Ornyk had encouraged Jareth to try the transmogrification spell on the small potted plant one more time. It was already a bit singed around the leaves, but thankfully still alive. Jareth spouted the words he had been taught by Ornyk and motioned towards the plant.

A wild shower of golden sparks emitted, swirling around the two for a moment before dying out. The plant, were it capable of doing so, would have sighed heavily in relief. The magic hadn't even appeared to travel in its direction. The pair glanced around the room for a moment, looking for any signs of what the magic might have bounced off of and affected. After a moment they were sure nothing was on fire or sprouting unnecessary legs, and so they turned back to each other.

"Really, I thought you could get it that time. I'm sure you just mispronounced the spell." Ornyk took a deep ragged breath and ran a clawed hand down the side of his face.

Jareth nodded and moved back towards the plant to give it one more go. "So how do I pronounce it--" Jareth stopped mid-sentence, taking a deep breath. Suddenly his throat felt dry and his chest tight. A rush of heat spread down his body, coursing through his veins and settling in a most uncomfortable place. Well, only uncomfortable given current company. His eyes widened and he scooted closer to the waist-high table.

"Ahem. Yes, what was the pronunciation again?" His voice was strained as he spoke. What the hell was wrong with him? He hazarded a glance at Ornyk, and found he was not alone in being, erm, uncomfortable. He took in several deep breaths and watched as Ornyk realized too that something was wrong.

"Jareth, can you try saying the spell the same way again?" Yes, yes. That was of course it.

Jareth Valentine, magical screw-up. Wonderful.

"It's, umm..." Jareth tried to concentrate, but as his eyes kept wandering across Ornyk's body, he found this absolutely impossible. He licked his lips and tried again. "I said, uh..."

A hand raised in the small space between them, reaching up to stroke the side of Ornyk's face. It was only when he felt the shock of soft fur under his fingers that Jareth realized the hand was his. He swallowed hard, jerking his hand back, immediately regretting the loss of sensation under his fingertips. Before it could return to his side however, another hand darted out and grabbed him by the wrist. Ornyk. The grip was hard, but even that felt amazingly good to Jareth's rapidly faltering mind. With a jerk Jareth found himself pressed up against the Zornian's broad chest. Their faces were close, ice blue meeting gold-flecked green with twin looks of lust and worry.

"Oh no. Jareth, we need to..." Ornyk ground out painful syllables, but was caught mid-sentence as a shudder ran through his body.

All Jareth could think was, "I really fucked up this time, didn't I?" before another clawed hand caught the back of his head and he found his mouth being pressed harshly to a warm muzzle. At first it was mostly a clash of sharp teeth against sharp teeth (how many teeth did Ornyk have, anyway?) and soon tongues met in the fray and blood was drawn (so that's what Zornian blood tastes like) and Jareth quickly lost all logical trains of thought. He not so much gave into the powerful sensations as was drug under by them.

After this, things were mostly a blur. Jareth vaguely remembered that the light clothing the two wore for the magical lessons was soon gone in flashes of black claws. His tail had seemed to take on a mind of its own (though how this was unlike the rest of his body he wasn't sure) and it ended up in places he's rather not think about. Come to mention it, his mouth and hands and iother/i parts of his anatomy soon found themselves in places he'd rather not think about. The room was filled only with the sounds of body against body and growls and moans emitting from the two.

Somewhere along the way, the door to the small room had creaked open. Not long after, it seemed the hands and lips finding their way to his body were often decidedly smaller and less furry. There was a brief moment of staring into the shocked and hungry eyes of Deacon before their lips had met and all logical thought once more failed him.

One body moving against him and bringing waves of pleasure at every touch was enough, two was just too much. Sensory overload was eminent.

Just when Jareth's heart was probably two milliseconds away from exploding, the door opened again. Just as the sound of a shriek echoed through the room, everything was suddenly clear again. As if a cloud was lifted from Jareth's mind, he found he could once more think. And, of course, fully realize the predicament he was currently in.

Mara stared at the three from not ten feet away, gripping the doorframe for dear life. Clearly, the girl was wondering how she would ever scrape the image of her twin brother in the throes of passion with his best friend and an alien from her brain. The hardest part would definitely be to forget the bit about the tail.

Ornyk was the first to extricate himself. He stepped carelessly in the direction of a bookcase. Damage control, obviously. Someone had to take control of the situation, and Jareth had caused enough trouble for one day.

After much hassle, Jareth managed to disentangle his fingers from Deacon's long hair and the two separated quickly to find their respective clothing.

Mara continued to stare. "Really, guys? Since when are you gay? As far as I know, that doesn't just happen overnight. This is NOT Degrassi. Seriously." She huffed and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands like that would make it all go away.

"Hey, I just wandered in and BAM. I didn't even know where I was until you came in and, I, uh…" Deacon glanced at Jareth and both looked away from each other uneasily.

"Sorry. I think I miscast a spell…" Jareth sighed and tossed his shirt over his head, pulling a face when he felt it stick in strange places. He figured they would all soon be off scrubbing themselves with 500 degree water and bleach.

"Whatever. You guys can do whatever you want. I'm out of here…" Mara tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned to leave.

"Wait. Please stay for just a few more minutes?" Ornyk had returned from the shelf with two books in tow. "You're currently preventing the effects of the spell. If you leave, we'll be all over each other again." Carefully avoiding a stain on the tabletop that was best not thought about, he thumped the books down and flipped the pages.

"Fine. I guess I don't want to be the cause of ithat/i." She shuddered at the thought, casting a quick glance at her brother before pretending to pick at her nails.

"I think, for the safety of everyone's sanity, I should also cast a memory altering spell. Do any of you mind?" Ornyk looked up for confirmation. Everyone shook their head enthusiastically. So in quick procession he cast a spell to neutralize the effect of Jareth's miscast, and then a spell so they would not remember the mess. "Jareth, Deacon. In about thirty minutes you shouldn't be able to remember. I suppose that's long enough to go get cleaned up."

"Oh yes." Deacon breathed out heavily in relief and headed for the door.

"Can I go, too?" Mara looked all too excited at the prospect of getting very far away as quickly as possible.

"No, actually. I need to perform a more complicated spell on you or it might not work." Ornyk gave her an apologetic look.

On his way past, Jareth was at least wearing a similar look. "Sorry, Mara."

And then he and Deacon were gone, all too ready to be rid of the memory of this bizarre event.

Jareth was running, heading towards the room he and Ornyk used for their magic lessons. It was almost two hours after their appointed time, but he had blacked out iagain/i and had woken up in the shower with no idea where he had been. The strange taste in his mouth of blood that wasn't his and something else he couldn't quite place, and the fresh scratches and bite marks all over his body led him to believe that he had gotten into a fight while he was out. Not that this consoled him, but at least he hadn't woken up on top of a large tower with no stairs, or waist-deep in lime jello.

When he reached the room, he saw the door already open and heard voices inside. Leaning around the doorframe, he peered in and saw his sister and Ornyk.

"I'm telling you, it didn't work." Mara was obviously upset.

"And I'm telling you, I have NO idea what you are talking about. I'd help you, but you've got to tell me what you actually need first." Ornyk sighed in frustration.

Mara slammed her hands down on the table in the center of the room. "Fine!" With that, she turned and made to leave. On the way out, she caught sight of Jareth. A visible shudder racked her body and she looked on the verge of either vomiting or crying. Perhaps both. All over him. She pushed past her twin and took off down the hall.

"Yeah, I love you too, isis/i." Jareth yelled sarcastically after his sister before turning to Ornyk. "What's her problem?"

"She says some spell didn't work. I really don't know what she's going on about, though." Ornyk shrugged and begun gathering supplies to start the lesson.

"She's just crazy. No one ever believes it, but iI'm/i the normal one." Jareth grinned and moved into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Sorry I'm late. I must've blacked out…"

"Don't worry about it. I was meditating." Ornyk set a book down on the table. He noticed a strange stain next to where he had placed the book, but shrugged it off and turned to Jareth. "Let's get started, shall we?"


End file.
